Governor Squares
by MAKANNA
Summary: Serena, Darien, and the rest of the gang happen to live in the same building. What romance will blossom and what hovac will come from the teens that literally live above or below each other?
1. Pink Bras

        Governor Square 

        Chapter one: **Pink bras**

A blonde stood on her balcony, facing the sunrise. " Oh, I'm going to miss life here," she sighed as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her. Tomorrow she and her family were moving to Gaithersburg, Maryland. That place was in nowhere, and no matter how much her mother told her it was near the capital, Washington DC, she just couldn't muster up any excitement. Maybe it was the reason why she was moving. It was that family problem: divorce. Her parents had decided to get divorced. Her mother got custody of the children, and her dad got the house. " Life is the pits," she thought. Even though she lived in the city, she tried to be sentimental and watch the sunrise above the skyscrapers and smoke. 

          " Serena, time to go!" her mother yelled. She turned to her ex-husband. " I'll have the kids write and call. You will see them this summer," she said curtly. " Serena!" she shouted again. " Honestly, on school days I can't even get her up. Why on earth is she up so early today and staring at the sky?" Ilene muttered to herself. 

          " Now, be a good boy Sammy. And mind your sister. I'll see you soon," Ken gave his son a brief, awkward hug. He wasn't the touchy kind of father. That was Ilene's job. " No wonder she got custody," he thought, as he patted his son's head uncomfortably.  

          " I'm ready. Bye daddy," Serena sniffed, giving her father a quick hug and kiss. With her large blue eyes full of tears, she glanced over her old apartment once again. " Good bye," she whispered, and walked out slowly with head down.

          The rest of her family sweat dropped. " Dramatic daughter we have don't we?" Ken chuckled.

          Ilene glared. " That WE have? Oh, so NOW they're your children!" she brought up that year-old argument.

          " Uh…Mom? Let's go. Bye Dad!" Sammy butted in quickly, grabbed his mother's hand, and ran to the elevator. He knew that if they stayed any longer, mom and dad would get into a huge argument, and they'd never get a chance to leave. 

          " Oh Sammy!" Ilene sobbed. " I hope we're going to be happy in Maryland!" 

          Sammy patted his mom's hand uneasily. " We'll be fine," he said. As soon as the elevator door opened he bolted. " I'll tell George and Winston to get our luggage down. 

          Ilene blew her nose on her handkerchief and sniffed. " Of course. Sere and I will get a taxi," she said. 

          Serena stood outside, staring at the miles of people-filled sidewalks and busy streets with yellow specks. 

          " I'm going to miss this place," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

          Serena snapped out of her reverie. She turned to see her mother standing there, with Sammy, Winston, George, and their luggage in toll.

          " Mom did you hail a taxi?" Sammy interrupted, once again, eager to leave.

          " Oh," Ilene replied. " Not yet," she said hastily, " You go ahead dear."

          Serena and Ilene stood off to the side, gazing at the skyscrapers and the hustling ways of the city people. George, Winston, and Sammy loaded the luggage into the large yellow taxi. When they were finished, Sammy tipped George and Winston with money from Ilene's purse, and shoved the two females into it. After telling the driver where to go, he leaned back and began playing with his TI-83 Plus. He looked up once to see his mom and sister spaced out, staring at the scenery. " Women," he muttered, and turned back to his game. 

" Now, arriving at Dulles Airport. It's partly sunny with highs in the 60s. Welcome and enjoy your stay," the pilot welcomed. 

Serena got up groggily and followed her mom and hyper brother off the plane. Once finished getting their luggage and new car, Serena collapsed into the back and fell asleep. 

" Serena? Serena? SERENA!" Sammy shouted, shaking his sister. " C'mon. We're here. This is Governor Square's Condos!" He got up and helped his mother carry the luggage upstairs. 

Serena got up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Blinking, she looked intently at the building before her. It was nothing like her old apartment. In fact it was a condominium. It was stone and had stairs in the middle of the building. On either side were four balconies built one above the other. Locking the door, Serena followed her mother, dragging her suitcase up the stairs. "Where are the bellhops? Where are my George and Winston's?" Serena grumbled. 

" Here we are! # 3-A!" Ilene chirped. She opened the door and flipped the light switch on. There was a hardwood hallway that led to the kitchen to their right and a door to their left that turned out to be the bathroom. At the end of the hallway was a medium sized living room. Past the living room were three rooms. 

Serena peeked her head into one and was astound to see that it looked exactly like Sammy's room back in the city, only smaller and a bit more cramped. " Sammy, I think this is your room," she called. 

" Score! Let me see!" Sammy cheered; he rushed across the living room and bounced himself into his room. " Awesome! Looks exactly like my old room!" 

" Except smaller," Serena grumbled. She walked past the master bedroom and didn't even bother to look. Her mother was already humming around in there. " I guess that leaves this room for me," she thought and swung the door open. Surprisingly, nothing much had changed, only the fact that she had the balcony. " MOM!" she cried. 

" Yes?" Ilene stuck her head in quickly. 

" I get the balcony?" Serena squealed.

" Sure, your room faces the front. The master bedroom faces the back. Don't ask me why!" Ilene smiled. 

" Cool!" Serena grinned, and ran to open the balcony door. 

" By the way, we've been invited to a Welcome dinner part on the picnic tables behind the building. Be ready by 6 and just dress like you are okay sweetie?" Ilene said, before leaving her daughter to the little balcony.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. See you," Serena replied impatiently. " Oh, awesome," she breathed as she leaned against the railing. There was a large grassy area with trees lined around it. Beyond the row of trees were two lonely streets and then another line of trees. " It's almost like I'm in the country!" city girl Serena mused and began getting ready for the dinner party. 

" I'm ready!" Serena called out, stepping into the living room, which was just about a foot away from her bedroom door. She stood in faded jeans, white sneakers, and a form fitted blue baby tee. Her hair was up in their usual two buns with waves of hair streaming down. She had tied a silver chain with blue gems on it around each bun. 

Ilene gasped. " Serena, you're on time!" 

Sammy smirked. " Maybe the country air does do some good for Serena's little brain." 

" As I've told you before. Maryland is a suburb. It is not the country," Ilene explained patiently. 

" No way," Sammy countered, " There isn't even a building within walking distance."

" There is. It's just not next-door. You have to walk a bit," Ilene huffed, and deciding not to argue anymore, she picked up her keys and hurried her children out the door.  

They walked down a beaten trail and down there were already families talking around some picnic tables. Food was already cooking on the grills or out on the plates. Once they got to the end of the trail, the whole group smiled and greeted them. 

" Hi! I'm Mrs. Mizuno."

" Hello there! My name is Mr. Hino!" 

" I'm Mina! What's your name?" a blonde bubbled. 

" Serena," Serena answered, a bit intimidated by the overexcited blonde.  

" Cool! Let me introduce you to the other teens here!" Mina giggled. " What's your name?" she asked Sammy. 

" Sammy," he answered.

" Well, there's a playground just past those two trees and all the little kids are there," she smiled.  

" Kids? Cool!" Sammy rushed off. In their old apartment, he was the youngest child there.

Mina dragged Serena over to a picnic table, half full of teenagers. 

" This is Raye…" Mina introduced. The stunning girl with long black hair and purple highlights waved her soda can in greeting.

" Amy…" The girl with cropped black hair and blue highlights, grinned at her from behind her book.

" I'm Lita," a brunette eased in gracefully. " Sit here, Serena," she patted the seat next to her. 

So Serena sat. She was introduced to a Ken, Greg, Andrew, and Chad. " Hey," she acknowledged. 

" Oh, and that's Darien running down. He lives in the room across from you," Lita whispered into Serena's ear. " Isn't he hot? All the girls in school are in love with him. His cousins used to live in the condo your in."

" Sorry, am I late?" Darien breathed. He brushed his silky black hair off his blue eyes. 

" Nope! Darien this is Serena, she lives across the hall from you." Mina chirped.

" Hi," Serena said looking into his azure eyes. 

" Hey," he smiled staring into her sapphire eyes. " By the way," he whispered into her ear as he slid in next to her. " I liked that view this afternoon. Pink bras really suit you," he grinned. 

To Be Cont'd…

A/N: This is the first fic I've posted up on ffnet! I hope you like it! It will be humor and romance! Oh yeah, I'd like you to read my favorite author's fics. Her name is Jo and she has the most awesome fics, like When Sunlight meets Moonlight!


	2. Whipped Cream

Governor Square 

Chapter 2: **Whipped Cream **

          Serena blushed. She never noticed her low cut shirt or if anyone was on the balcony beside hers. After all, the balcony wasn't that far from hers; two, three feet tops. Before Serena could open her mouth to reply a group of adults came over and introduced themselves.

          " Was that a compliment?" Mina whispered to Amy. " Did Darien actually compliment a girl?"

          Amy nodded, eyes glued on the words in her book.

          Mina propped her head on her hands and pouted. " He never complimented me," she complained. 

          " Darling, Dare never compliments anyone," Andrew leaned over and whispered into Mina's ear. 

          Mina blew a raspberry and signaled Lita to get up and walk with her. Once they were out of listening range, Mina began to speak. " So, what do you think 'bout the new girl?" 

          Lita took a sip of her soda, and thought a bit. " She seems perfect. Perfect for Darien that is. Think we should have a NB Party?" she asked, lips pursed up in thought.

          Mina nodded slowly, and then began grinning. " That's just what the doctor ordered," she answered, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

          Serena yawned. She got up and stretched. She gasped as she felt something cold on her tummy. " Wha-?" she mumbled in confusion. She looked at her stomach and there was a spot of whipped cream. She looked down, and there were the bright blue eyes of Darien's. 

          " Time for ice cream," he gave her a lopsided grin from his spot on the bench. 

          Serena glared at him, furious as his twinkling eyes that looked so alluring. Pouting, she wiped the whipped cream with her index finger and licked it clean. She refused to look at him, and sat back down to make her sundae. " Strawberry ice cream…chocolate…rocky road…syrup…whipped cream…" Serena frowned as the whipped cream refused to come out. Shaking it, Serena pressed down the nozzle for some whipped cream to come out. Only a little, runny whipped cream slipped out. " Ew," she thought, and tried once again. 

          Darien chuckled at the adorable sight Serena made, glaring at the can. He reached over. " Here let me help," he said.

          Serena glared at Darien once again. " I'm fine, thank you very much," she seethed and tried unsuccessfully again.

          " C'mon. Let me help," Darien tried to grab the can again.

          " No," Serena stated determined to get the stupid whipped cream to come out.

          " LET ME HELP!" Darien shouted exasperated at her stubbornness. " You'll never get it, and my ice cream is going to melt if you don't hurry up," he explained through clenched teeth.

          " NO!!!" Serena yelled back. " Gosh, how annoying can a guy get!" she thought, shaking her head. She shook it really hard and pressed the nozzle down roughly. " Yes!" she cried as a big stream of whipped cream came out. She did a little victory dance, and stopped in mid-twirl as she saw a shocked Darien with whipped cream all over his face. " Ah…heh…" Serena clutched her whipped cream can nervously. 

          Darien glared.

          " Uh…" Serena's eyes darted for a way out. " I'll just…uh…go this…uh…way," Serena pointed to a place far, far away. " Uh…here's a napkin…uh…here I go," she said, a little jumpy. Serena began to inch away.

          Darien wiped some whipped cream off his face and gave the scared blonde a big glare wit his dark blue eyes. He grabbed a bottle of strawberry syrup and proceeded. He said one word, " Run."

          Serena gulped and bolted. She felt something wet hit her in the back. She gasped and twisted around. There, on the back of her favorite blue tee, was a sloppy line of something red. She stopped running and her whole body was livid." She stopped Darien with her index finger on his chest. " This just happens to be my FAVORITE tee!" she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. 

          Darien gave her a lop-sided grin. " Oh?" he cocked his head to the side, held the bottle above her head and drizzled strawberry syrup over her head.       

          " ARGH!" Serena gave an enraged shriek. Shaking her whipped cream can furiously, she advanced towards Darien.

          Still grinning, Darien began to back slowly away. 

          Glaring, Serena squirted. 

          " What's that?" Raye pointed. 

          " Wha-?" Lita asked through a mouthful of cookies.

          "THAT!" Mina gasped and pointed.

          Running past them first was a boy, laughing, with foaming white stuff all over his backside and head. * ZOOM * Running very close to his heels was a fuming blonde with some sort of gooey, red stuff on her head and shirt. * ZOOM * 

          The whole neighborhood sweat dropped. ^^;;

          Amy looked up from her book. " Boy, that was a good book," Amy chirped snapping her book closed. " So, where's Serena and Darien? Let's tell them about the NB party."

          " I think they're busy," Lita said through a mouthful of chips.

          To be Cont'd…

A/N: I don't own SM. Please REVIEW and read Jo's new fic, **Of Mockingbirds and Mimics I**!!!! And thank you to my biggest fan: **Miriam! ^_^**


	3. NB Party

Governor Square 

Chapter 3: **NB party**

          Serena collapsed. " Ahh…" she panted. " Can't…move…" 

          " Ahah!" Darien jeered tiredly, as he too fell to the ground in exhaustion. " Knew…you…would…lose," he wheezed.

          " Serena! Darien!" Mina yodeled.  

          " Ouch," everyone within hearing distance winced. 

          " Serena? Darien?" Lita called out, until she came upon the two tired souls. " We're going to have a NB party!" she smiled.

          Serena groaned and rolled over. Lying on her back, she stared at the girl through a film of pink tinted hair. 

          Darien moved his head an inch to the north from its recent position of being faced on the grass. " NB party? Sure, fine," he sighed. " Sleep…" he moaned. His head plopped back down onto the grass.

          " Great! Same time!" Lita grinned, and grabbed Serena. " Let's go! We have to get you ready!" she lifted her up and dragged her out of the woods…past the girls…up the hill…up the path…and into her room. 

          Serena looked around through half-closed eyes. " Wow, Lita," she said. " This is a really…color-coordinated room," she commented. And it was. The whole room seemed to consist of three colors: green, tan, and brown. 

          " Thanks," Lita smiled. Then a slight frown formed on her face. " I think…" she added slowly, rewinding the scene and trying to decide whether it was a compliment or insult. 

          " Anyways, what's a NB party?" Serena quickly changed the subject. 

          Lita plopped onto her green bed, crossed her legs, and pulled a tan pillow to her chest. " A NB party," she began. 

          " Hey! Lits!" someone shouted, as something hit Lita's balcony door. 

          " What was that?" Serena recoiled from her spot near the balcony door. 

          Lita didn't seem worried. She grinned and jumped up from her bed. Pulling the doors open, she caught a pebble that was flung horizontally at her. " Watch it Mina!" she shouted. 

          Mina smiled sheepishly. " Sorry! What took so long?" she replied, from her spot on the next-door balcony. 

          " Serena's over here. We were just talking about the NB party," Lita answered, letting the pebble drop from her hand.

          " OW!" a voice cried out, as the pebble hit something below Lita and onto the balcony floor below. 

          " Who's that?" Serena asked; venturing outside when she felt it was safe. 

          " Amy," Lita whispered. " Sorry Ames!" she leaned over her balcony railing. 

          " S'okay. Are you getting ready? The sun's about to set," Amy pointed to the quickly darkening sky. 

          Lita cursed at the sun's early setting now that fall's about to come. " Um…Lita?" Serena asked timidly. " Can you tell me what a NB party is now?" 

          " Oh, right. Sorry about that," now it was Lita's turn to smile sheepishly. Lita gestured to all the activity going on on the balconies around her. " Every once in awhile, we have a NB party, also known as a Night Balcony party." 

          Serena stared at the balconies' above her as white Christmas lights were lit. " Wow," she breathed as the sun settled behind the horizon, and small white lights twinkled everyway she turned. 

          " It's kind of odd, but it's also a lot of fun. We talk, fool around, and just hang around on our own balconies. The parent's are used to it," Lita concluded matter-of-factly. 

          " I guess I should be getting ready," Serena said hesitantly. 

          " Well, since you're new we decided to decorate your balcony for you," Lita grinned, pointing to the balcony above her. " We were really glad that a teenager got the balcony, when Darien's cousins moved away."

          Serena looked up and gasped. Her balcony was also decorated with sparkling white lights. " But who?" she inquired, awed. 

          " Well, it was probably Ken, Darien, and Andrew," Lita replied thoughtfully. " Ken lives above you; Darien and Andrew live next to you." 

          " Where does everyone else live?" Serena asked, curious. 

          " Let's see. On the A- side, from the bottom level up, is Amy, then me, then you, then Ken. On the B-side, bottom level up, is Raye, then Mina, then Andrew and Darien, then Chad and Greg," Lita recited. 

          Serena scrunched up her face. " And your parents don't mind?" she questioned, more than a little doubtful about the party. 

          " I live on my own. My mom and dad are divorced. I live with my dad, but he's always away on business, so he's never here. Therefore, he doesn't mind," Lita winked. 

          " Oh, but don't you get lonely?" Serena saw the wistful look on Lita's face. 

          " Nah. I have all these people, friends around me," Lita smiled warmly at everyone bustling around to prepare for the NB party. 

          Serena nodded. Lita did seem loved by everyone at Governor Squares. Serena was a bit wistful herself. There weren't any teenagers in her apartment building in New York, and her parent's divorce had driven her away from any friends from school. She remembered quite well her parent's fights, and the final agreement to divorce and move. It isolated Serena, who felt that her life was ending. " It would have been nice if a few of them had stopped by to say goodbye," Serena thought regretfully, although she recalled turning down millions of invitations to shopping, etc. 

          " Serena?" Lita snapped her fingers at her face. " We're going to begin. You might as well go onto your balcony, and see what the guys prepared for you," she smiled. So, Lita walked her to the door and Serena ran all the way up the stairs, and up to her room. 

          Flinging open the balcony doors, Serena nearly fainted from surprise. There were sparkling white lights, a few welcome balloons, and such. It was just the thought, and the beauty of all the little lights against the dark sky, that nearly brought tears to Serena's eyes. Then Serena turned and couldn't help but laugh. Someone, most likely Darien, had the initiative to tape a few pictures of pink bras on the balcony railing. 

          " Time to party!" someone shouted, and a boom of cheering and yelling began. 

          Serena leaned against her railing staring at the sky, feeling a bit like a wallflower. 

          " Want something to drink?" Darien asked from the next-door balcony. 

          " Sure," Serena turned and was drenched from head to toe with champagne.

          " Welcome to Governor Squares!" everyone cheered madly. 

A/N: Hii!! I found time to write this while I was away at my relatives. Jo is being nice enough to edit and post it up for me, because I'm running out of time. Make sure you catch all her fics! Including the ending of **When Sunlight meets Moonlight**! 

* Miriam: What's up with your email?! I can't email you!! -_-()

* Hi Kit! ^^

* Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
